Avenging Angels
by Team Rosalie
Summary: It's one of the sexiest events of the year, so of course Tony and Pepper are in attendance.


_Avenging Angels_

Tony and Pepper shuffled to find their usual seats – front row, slightly off center. Tony, of course, had a standing reservation for their current position which he had held for over a decade. It was one of his favorite events of the year though he did think twice about attending this year's spectacle. As they pushed through a pop star's entourage, Tony brought it up one last time.

"Are you sure you're okay with this? Because I certainly wouldn't be if you decided to go all _Magic Mike_ with a beefcake."

"Tony, that is hardly the same thing. These are respectable models, not backroom strippers," Pepper responded, and, noticing his unchanged expression, added, "Relax, I knew you were a playboy when I entered into this relationship and I am fine with you watching some half-naked girls you will never actually cheat on me with."

"I still feel like you're being weirdly zen about this but I'm not going to look my gift horse in the mouth any more than I already have so I'll just sit here and enjoy the show," he said.

"And besides," she whispered, suddenly in very close proximity with his ear as they settled into their seats, "I could use a few ideas."

And suddenly he did not care at all about this fashion show and was instead mentally reviewing the building's blueprints for the closest supply closet they could temporarily commandeer.

It was nearly an hour before the actual show commenced, which they had filled with discussing the value of a merger with a lesser known environmental corporation and snarky comments on people's choice of dress. Finally, the lights dimmed to signal the start and the audio for the show began filling the room. The first performing artist was introduced and the first collection (Sexy in the Stars) walked. There was applause as the models turned the corner of the catwalk and more so as the performer finished her number. Pepper appeared mostly entertained and even bobbed her head a little at the music.

Soon enough, the next collections full of fantastical costumes and suggestive lingerie filled the runway and the show was heading into its finale. There was a bit of a lag between the third and fourth sets so a male performer was brought out amidst the fallen confetti.

"I'm going to head out to the bathroom," Pepper told him, stretching out of her folding chair, "I'll be back for the finale, wouldn't want to miss it. And then we can rush home and have all that crazy closet sex you've been imagining since we sat down."

She smiled, intending to leave, when grabbed her wrist. She glanced down, already reading his mind with that useful talent of hers, and said, "Don't worry; I won't get kidnapped between here and there."

He relaxed back into the chair, watching her skirt around chairs and finally weave her way out the door that led to the main area. He pulled out his Stark-modified iPhone to fiddle with in her absence and ignored whatever the guy on the runway was currently crooning about. He received a text from her a good ten minutes later informing him of the ridiculous length of the bathroom line and was satisfied by her inclusion of the code phrase that indicated it was truly Pepper texting him.

The actual model-walking restarted a few minutes after that, the background music an odd combination of sexy pop music and what were most likely sound effects to mimic explosions. _Well, that's a weird selection, but whatever_, he thought as he slipped his phone back into his pocket.

The flashing lights flickered across the audience and runway as the voice-over introduced the theme of the collection, Avenging Angels. In a heavily sexual voice, the audio continued on with innuendos about saving people and powerful women. Surely enough, Black Widow-inspired was the first set out, a decadently lacy black bra with red trim and a crimson bow on the middle.

Tony was thoroughly impressed even though he knew Victoria's Secret didn't usually do this level of brand-use in their products. He briefly pondered if anyone had cleared this with Fury, and, if not, if he could be the one to do so. The Hawkeye-based outfit came out next, hot pink bow slung over the model's shoulder to pair with her silver-and-grey lingerie. Model Hawkeye met a waiting model Widow at the end of the runway and they posed Charlie's Angels-style before they trotted back together. Next up was what Tony could only assume was Banner's by the emerald green corset (though he didn't entirely understand the inclusion of the dark purple). Thor-inspired followed soon after, the model's flowing blond hair cascading over her silver-and-red lingerie. A miniature version of Thor's cape completed the look.

As girl-Thor turned the corner, Tony twisted around in his seat to search for Pepper, since no way was he letting her not see the Iron Man one. He gave up after a few seconds, righting himself to see Model Captain America at the foot of the runway in what Tony could only characterize as the most sexual the ol' red-white-and-blue would ever be. She toted an oversized American flag behind her, careful to keep it from dragging on the ground. A bright blue helmet perched on her head with a cursive white 'A.' If it was any consolation to Captain Modesty, this was probably the most conservative of the Avengers collection he had seen so far.

Miss America eventually reached the exit from the runway and turned off out of sight. Then Tony felt very special because the music changed again, this time to some variation of rock music overlaid with an imitation of his repulsors. He leaned forward in his chair, expecting to see one of the brunette models since all the Avenger-girls had mostly matched in hair style to their superhero counterpart.

Instead, turning the corner, was Pepper. And, _holy shit holy shit _she was Iron Man. And he was dying and oh my God, that was so insanely hot he had to restrain himself from jumping the runway and attacking her right then-and-there.

Her strawberry blonde hair was tousled to perfection, her bangs hanging loose. Her eyes were highlighted with shimmery gold shadow and dark black eye liner. Her skin glowed, her lips a ruby red. Her legs were downright amazing. And, holy crap, he was dating that. He was so freaking lucky – he was the luckiest superhero ever.

This was by-far the best lingerie of the night. A crimson red bra, trimmed in gold lace sat on her shoulders, matching the suggestive lacy panties she was sporting. A gold chain hung loosely around her neck and at the end an arc reactor charm dangled off. Red leather gloves went up to her elbow. Three red-and-gold silk ribbons were wrapped around her flat stomach, showcasing her abs. She wore Louboutin-style heels, blood red underneath and glittering gold everywhere else.

She walked down that runway like she belonged there, like she didn't usually spend her days running a billion-dollar company or wrangling a pack of superheroes. And, okay, coherent thought was definitely becoming an issue now especially when she turned in his direction and blew him a kiss before heading to the end of the runway.

As she turned around and began striding back, the other models were brought back onto the catwalk and they, together with his girlfriend, celebrated the end of a show. One of the live acts was brought out again and 'Goodbye, Angels' flashed across an LED screen in glittery script. Attendees slowly filed out and the whole while Tony had his eyes on Pepper, watching her bounce around with all the supermodels, looking like his ultimate fantasy.

He found her backstage and a seductive smile curled across her lips when she spotted him in the mirror.

"Hi, honey," she said flirtatiously.

"So you get to keep the outfit right?" He asked hopefully, having no time for small talk when he was mentally undressing her.

"I figured you would feel as such, so yes, for you, we get to keep this."

_Oh, thank God_, was all he could think before he was whisking her out of the Victoria's Secret Fashion Show and into their limo. The next morning, as her Iron Man lingerie laid across the floor of their bedroom and he played with the toy reactor around her neck, the headlines for the show would all surround their most surprising participant, with titles such as "Non-Angel The Most Angelic of Them All" and "The Real Superhero At Stark Industries" running rampant.

The Avenging Angels collection, indeed.


End file.
